Les hommes sont tous mauvais
by Panthere
Summary: UA. HPHG. La mère de Hermione élève Mione seule et la dégoûte des hommes. Mais quand celle ci ira à Poudlard, qu'est ce qui se passera?
1. prologue

Titre : Les hommes sont tous mauvais.

Auteur :moi !panthere !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. On ne gagne pas d'argent.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les hommes et que ne pense pas le moins du monde qu'ils sont tous mauvais. bonne lecture !c'est un UA, oui je sais encore !

Résumé : je vous laisse découvrir mais je le mets dans le prochain chapitre, promis !

Couple : HP/HG mais pas pour tout de suite.

**Prologue**

Louise Farde (nda : pourri le nom je vous l'accorde) attendait nerveusement les résultats des examens. Elle se tordit les mains et se rongea les ongles. Elle attendait depuis une demie-heure et commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Le docteur mettait beaucoup de temps. L'attente devenait insupportable. Quand elle fut à bout, le docteur entra dans la salle et demanda à la voir.

« Installez-vous Mlle Farde. Désolé pour l'attente. Nous avons finalement les résultats.

- Alors ?demanda avec impatiente Louise.

- Vous êtes enceinte d'une petite fille, annonça joyeusement le docteur.

- Merci !Merci ! »

Louise se jeta au cou du docteur pour le remercier puis elle repartit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son petit ami. Louise était une jeune femme de 20. Elle avait des cheveux emmêlés et bruns. Ses yeux étaient bleus turquoise et son visage resplendissant. Louise courra aussi vite qu'elle put et elle atteignit finalement la maison de son petit copain appelé Arthur Granger, jeune homme de 21 ans, blond aux yeux marrons. Elle ouvrit frénétiquement la porte avec sa clé et elle chercha son chéri avec hystérie. Elle fit toute les pièces de la maison puis elle se retrouva devant la chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte en annonçant bien fort :

« Amour !ça va être une … »

Ce qu'elle vit la traumatisa. Son sourire de pur bonheur se fana et ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier. Son amour embrassait de plein gré une jolie jeune femme tout en la caressant sous la chemise. Il cessa le baiser avec l'inconnue et il tourna la tête en direction de la porte.

« Louise !Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !demanda-t-il. »

L'inconnue, quand à elle, s'était aussi figée. Elle analysa la situation. « Une femme vient d'entrer et l'appelle amour, conclusion : il me fait cocu.(ou alors il me trompe pour ceux qui savent pas) ». Elle réagit au quart de tour et lui donna la gifle du siècle.

« Comment as-tu pu me tromper !Tout est fini !cria-t-elle avant de partir en pleurant de tout son corps.

- Amandine !Ne pars pas !Je te jure que je ne la connais pas cette fille !dit l'homme, sans succès. »

Louise était toujours en état de choc. Elle réalisa bien vite que celui qu'elle aimait, celui qui lui avait fait l'enfant qu'elle portait dans son ventre, celui qu'elle croyait parfait et fidèle, l'avait trompé sans remords. Elle lui foutu une paire de gifle tout en scandant :

« Je te hais !Comment ais-je pu t'aimer!Je te hais !Je te hais !

- Louise, implora Arthur en l'attrapant alors qu'elle tentait de partir.

- Ne me touche pas !Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !Tu m'as compris !Dégage de ma vie !Dégage ! Je te déteste ! »

Elle lui donna une dernière baffe et un coup dans les parties en supplément avant de fuir loin de lui. Elle partit loin. Elle s'arrêta finalement à bout de forces devant un arbre et elle s'assit. Elle pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Elle caressa son ventre arrondi où sa fille grandissait.

« Je te protègerai ma fille, je te le promets, Hermione… »


	2. départ

Titre : Les hommes sont tous mauvais.

Auteur :moi !panthere !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. On ne gagne pas d'argent.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les hommes et que ne pense pas le moins du monde qu'ils sont tous mauvais. Et désolé à tous les Arthur bonne lecture !c'est un UA, oui je sais encore !

Résumé : Louise Farde est enceinte de Hermione mais quand elle découvre que son petit ami, en l'occurrence le père d'Hermione, la trompait, elle part. Elle commence à haïr et à répugner tout contact sérieux avec un homme et elle transmet ce dégoût des hommes à sa fille. Quand Hermione arrive à Poudlard en 6ème année, elle est solitaire. Harry tente de devenir son ami…

Couple : HP/HG mais pas pour tout de suite.

RAR : méli : merci beaucoup, je pense que ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite. Il faut que vous compreniez comment Hermione a vécu et évolué et comment elle pense sinon vous allez la traiter de méchante. Alors je vais bientôt mettre dans mon profil, l'adresse Internet d'un site sur en français et qui explique tout mais tout !comment poster etc.

Dark-mione : salut ptite patate !T'as pas fini de le détester !Mouhahahahahahaha !

Zabou : merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

Greg83 : merci beaucoup de m'avoir mise en favoris et alert !Bonne lecture !

Rebecca-black : merci beaucoup !Tu me laisses tout le temps des reviews supers adorables!Merci !

**À présent, si vous reviewez en tant qu'anonyme, veuillez indiquer votre adresse email !**Car il y a eu une rumeur comme quoi répondre aux reviews était interdit et comme je veux garder mon compte, vaux mieux être prudent !

Chapitre 1 : départ 

Elle se releva avec douceur et essuya les dernières larmes de rage et de tristesse. Elle se jura de ne plus jamais pleurer à cause de Lui (Arthur). Son regard fut emplint de détermination mais la flamme de la rage brûlait encore dans ses yeux. Elle marcha lentement vers la ville, les yeux dans le vide. Elle opta pour sa sœur, confidente de toujours et qui habitait non loin d'où elle se trouvait. Elle traversa les routes et elle se retrouva devant la porte de la maison de sa sœur Anne. La maison de sa sœur aînée était une modeste petite maison (75 mètres carrés) La sœur en question habitait seule. Louise sonna et Anne vint ouvrir la porte en pestant contre les représentants. (1)

« Quoi encore !…Louise !Qu'est ce que tu fais là sœurette ? »

Elle l'étreignit mais Louise fondit en larmes. Elle qui s'était jurée de ne plus jamais pleurer à cause de cet homme, c'était mal parti.

« Viens entre ! »

Elle pénétra dans le foyer de sa sœur et elle s'assit sur le sofa. Anne la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras en lui tendant un mouchoir.

« Il m'a trompé ce salop !Je le hais !Dieu comme je le hais !… »

Elle répéta ces mots en litanie. Anne attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme.

« Allez, maintenant, si tu me disais tout ? demanda Anne d'une voix douce."

Ce n'était pas la chose à dire puisqu'elle repartit pour une crise de larmes. Elle tenta de s'expliqué mais sa voix était coupée par des sanglots.

« Je venais…snif… de sortir de l'hôpital…snif… »

Elle se moucha bruyamment dans le mouchoir.

« Et…quand je suis rentrée…snif, snif,…je l'ai trouvé …(bruit de quelqu'un qui se mouche) dans la chambre… snif… avec une fille !"

Elle pleura de tout son soul. Anne prit un autre mouchoir et lui essuya les yeux avec tendresse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma loulou… tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

- Merci beaucoup !murmura Louise. »

Elles restèrent dans les bras de l'autre puis Anne prit la parole.

« Sois forte Louise. Sois forte…

-…

- Pleurer ne sert à rien. Oublie-le. Il ne vaut pas la peine de pleurer pour lui. C'est un idiot.

- Non, c'est moi l'idiote !chuchota Louise.

- Tu l'aimais et pas lui. Ton amour t'a aveuglée mais toi au moins tu as aimé. La peine est passagère. Ne meurs pas à cause de lui. Redeviens forte…dit Anne d'une voix apaisante. »

Un long silence pendant lequel Louise médita ses paroles.

« Tu as raison Anne, merci.

- Mais de rien. Que comptes-tu faire du bébé et de toi?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien. Je suis perdue.

- Chut !Ça va passer, je te le promets. En attendant, tu vas rester ici. Viens, je vais t'amener à ta chambre. »

Anne la porta à bout de bras jusqu'à premier étage et l'installa dans son lit. Elle recouvrit sa sœur de la couverture et lui passa un chiffon imbibé d'eau sur le visage.(nda : si c'est pas beau la famille !)

« Dors… »

Elle resta jusqu'à qu'elle fut sûre que sa sœur dormait. Elle se prit un sac de couchage et se roula dedans. Elle s'endormit à son tour avec difficulté.

Le soleil se coucha sur la maison de Anne. Elle fut réveillée par des sanglots incontrôlables. C'était Louise. Anne repoussa les couvertures et s'assit sur le lit.

« Qu'est qui va pas Lou ? »

Louise se moucha dans un mouchoir puis elle releva la tête.

«J'ai cru que tout était un cauchemar. Que j'allais me réveiller dans ses bras ! Qu'il me murmurerait encore et encore à quel point il pouvait m'aimer. Qu'est ce que j'ai été stupide !Comme je m'en veux !Si seulement tu savais comme je m'en veux de n'avoir rien vu !

- Tu n'es pas stupide, tu étais amoureuse. Tu es une femme forte et intelligente, tu t'en remettras mais lui il ne s'en remettra jamais d'avoir laissé tomber une fille aussi formidable que toi.

- Merci Anne.

- Mais de rien, ça sert à la famille. Rendors-toi ! »

Louise ferma les paupières et essaya en vain de s'endormir. Dès que ses yeux étaient clos, elle revoyait en boucle la journée désastreuse qu'elle avait eu. L'hôpital, la course, la chambre, la fille, Lui, les larmes, la fuite… Absolument tout dans les moindres détails !

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, signe qu'Anne était sortit de la chambre puis se refermer avec le plus de douceur possible. Elle ouvrit les yeux incapables de revoir cette scène qu'elle souhaitait effacer de sa vie. Elle se leva puis s'habilla d'amples habits. Elle en était à 5 mois de grossesse donc la possibilité d'avorter était impossible quant à l'abandonner, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle s'était déjà attachée au petit bout de vie qui grandissait dans son ventre. De plus, elle ne serait pas lâche !

Elle descendit les escaliers avec précaution. L'odeur des œufs et du toast grillé lui chatouilla les narines. Sa sœur était aux fourneaux. Elle remua les œufs puis prit une assiette où elle les mit pour ensuite poser l'assiette sur un grand plateau. Elle chantonna et empoigna le plateau. Elle se retourna et vit Louise qui n'avait pas bougé. L'aînée prit la parole.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de t'endormir !gronda Anne sur un faux ton coléreux.

- J'y arrivais pas… C'est pour qui ?demanda-t-elle en désignant le plateau.

- Pour toi, bien sûr !Assis-toi ! »

Face à son ton autoritaire, elle se plia à ses exigences. Elle avait vraiment l'appétit noué. En un très solide nœud.

« Mange. »

Elle prit les couverts et coupa un petit bout d'omelettes et le porta à ses lèvres sous le regard maternel de sa sœur. Elle mâcha lentement la nourriture qui n'avait pas de goût du moins pour elle. Elle reposa les couverts. Anne lui lança un regard réprobateur.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? »

Louise hocha la tête.

« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête en signe affirmatif.

« Bien mais si tu as faim dis-le-moi, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- …

- Je vais me promener, annonça Louise.

- Tu veux que je vienne ? proposa Anne.

- Non merci. Je me débrouillerai. »

Elle sortit dans la douce chaleur de Mai. Elle marcha au gré de son instinct et ses pas la menèrent directement devant la maison de son ex-petit copain. Dès qu'elle s'en aperçut, elle déguerpit vite fait mais trop tard, il l'avait vu depuis la fenêtre. Il se précipita dehors et lui courra après.

« Louise !cria-t-il.

- Ne me parles pas !

- Mais…

- Je t'interdis de me toucher, de me parler et même de penser à moi !Je te hais !

- Mais…

- Tais-toi !Je ne veux plus jamais entendre le son de ta voix ! »

Ses cris attiraient les passants qui les regardaient bizarrement. Quand ils comprirent le fin mot de l'histoire, ils commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux.

« Et le bébé ?questionna-t-il.

- Tu t'en soucie maintenant ?ironisa-t-elle. Il ne te concerne plus ! Si tu en veux un, va le faire avec une p de service !Maintenant laisses-moi ! »

Elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule compacte qui les entourait.

« Y'a rien à voir !Dégagez ! »

Il retourna chez lui en rogne. Un des passants murmura quelque chose à propos des sales petits c qui gâchait l'existence du monde. Arthur s'affala sur le canapé après avoir prit une bouteille de vodka (2). Il prit une grande gorgée et il pesta.

« Raah !Ces femmes !De toute façon, elle va revenir, dit-il avec assurance. »

Louise retraversa la ville ayant abandonnée toute tentative de se promener. Elle se retrouva dans un parc très peu fréquenté. À vrai dire, ce parc était désert. Elle s'assit sur un banc en pierre puis elle leva les yeux. Les larmes coulèrent les unes après les autres. L'étendue d'eau devant elle lui semblait si _tentante_. Elle se leva et avança pas à pas dans l'eau. L'eau lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules quand soudain….

À suivre… 

(1) pour ceux qui savent pas, ce sont des personnes qui font du porte à porte et qui te montrent leur marchandise. Ça se dit aussi démarcheurs.

(2) A consommer avec modération !

Nda : j'essaye de limiter les mots vulgaires mais si j'en oublie je vous prie de m'excuser.


	3. accouchement

Titre : Les hommes sont tous mauvais.

Auteur :moi !panthere !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. On ne gagne pas d'argent.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les hommes et que ne pense pas le moins du monde qu'ils sont tous mauvais. Et désolé à tous les Arthur bonne lecture !c'est un UA, oui je sais encore !

Résumé : Louise Farde est enceinte de Hermione mais quand elle découvre que son petit ami, en l'occurrence le père d'Hermione, la trompait, elle part. Elle commence à haïr et à répugner tout contact sérieux avec un homme et elle transmet ce dégoût des hommes à sa fille. Quand Hermione arrive à Poudlard en 6ème année, elle est solitaire. Harry tente de devenir son ami…

Couple : HP/HG mais pas pour tout de suite.

2ème chapitre : accouchement

rappel : _Louise retraversa la ville ayant abandonné toute tentative de se promener. Elle se retrouva dans un parc très peu fréquenté. À vrai dire, ce parc était désert. Elle s'assit sur un banc en pierre puis elle leva les yeux. Les larmes coulèrent les unes après les autres. L'étendue d'eau devant elle lui semblait si tentante. Elle se leva et avança pas à pas dans l'eau. L'eau lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules quand soudain…_

…un coup de pied la ramena à la raison. Elle pensa. « Non !J ne vais pas mourir !Je vais vivre pour elle, pour Hermione. Nous allons toutes les deux vivre Hermione.» Elle sortit de l'eau le plus rapidement possible afin de me pas être retentée. Elle sortit prestement du parc, laissant ses empreintes de pas, seul témoin de sa venue en ce lieu.

Elle rentra chez Anne et sans un mot, elle monta les escaliers. Direction la salle de bain ! Quand elle se sécha, elle caressa son ventre en un geste tendre. Puis elle redescendit au salon où une Anne l'attendait avec inquiétude.

« Ca va aller Louise ?

- …

- Lou ? »

Louise essaya en vain de stopper les perles d'eau qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il Fallait être forte !

« Ca ira.

- Certaine ?

- Non, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. »

Eteinte. C'était le mot. Elle avait l'impression d'être morte. L'air qu'elle respirait lui semblait toxique, la nourriture avait un goût de poison et l'eau qu'elle buvait au cyanure. (1) Elle se sentait vide, sans vie. Sans lui, plus rien n'avait de sens. Elle l'aimait, oui, mais autant qu'elle le détestait. Et ça, impossible de le dire à sa sœur, aussi proche soit-elle. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Anne puis elle pleura. Longtemps. Les minutes passèrent sous les sanglots de la jeune femme.

« Arrête de pleurer ou je m'y mets aussi, plaisanta Anne. »

Louise la regarda dans les yeux et lui ses lèvres s'écartèrent en un sourire triste.

« Laisse le temps faire ce qu'il a à faire et profite de la vie ! »

Louise murmura un vague « je sais pas si je pourrai… »

« Allez va te coucher ! »

Anne l'aida du mieux qu'elle pouvait et s'assit à ses côtés sur une chaise. Elle fredonna une berceuse, la berceuse que leur mère leur chantait étant petites. Cela la calma immédiatement. De plus, Anne avait le même timbre de voix que leur mère et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être retournée dans son enfance. Anne s'assura que sa sœur était bien endormie puis elle s'en alla. Elle posa la main sur la poignée puis elle éteignit la lumière. Lançant un dernier regard vers l'endormie, elle prononça.

« Allez dors sœurette, la nuit porte conseil… »

Le lendemain, lorsque l'aurore aux doigts de rose toucha le ciel, les Farde s'éveillèrent. Les 4 mois précédant l'accouchement se terminèrent ponctués par les crises de larmes de plus en plus rare de Louise et du bonheur fragile qui s'était installé dans la maison. Anne fut réveillée par une Louise complètement paniquée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Louise ?

- Je vais accoucher !cria-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi !Fallait le dire plus tôt !Vite !On va à l'hôpital ! »

Elle s'habilla en vitesse et prépara le sac de maternité de Louise puis elle prit sa voiture et elle les conduisit toutes les deux en un temps record à l'hôpital. Louise fut aussitôt transportée à la salle d'accouchement et Anne eut la permission d'y assister.

« Respirez à fond !ordonna la sage-femme. »

Le bébé sortit peu à peu sous les nombreux cris de douleur de Louise soutenue à 100 par sa sœur qui lui tenait la main.

« Encore un dernier effort !s'exclama la sage-femme. »

Dans un dernier hurlement, le bébé fut libéré.

« Félicitations !C'est une magnifique petite fille ! »

Le cordon reliant la mère et l'enfant fut coupé et le bébé prit en charge par une assistante de la sage-femme. Le bébé fut nettoyé, puis lové dans les bras de sa mère qui affichait un sourire radieux, le premier depuis la séparation avec son ex à vrai dire.

« Nous allons vous conduire à votre chambre, indiqua la femme. »

Elles furent amenées dans la 488 et furent vite rejointes par Anne.

« Je peux la porter ?demanda Anne. »

Louise hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire heureux. Anne porta le bébé avec tendresse et le berça lentement. C'était un vrai bonheur.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ? demanda Anne.

- Hermione, Hermione Farde, répondit Louise.

- Oh la la !Je suis tante !Oh mon dieu ! Il faut faire les boutiques pour fêter ça ! »

Louise sourit encore plus largement.

« Attends au moins que je sorte de cet hosto !

- Promis ! »

Hermione cria.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ?demanda Louise toute paniquée face à ses nouvelles responsabilités.

- J'appelle une infirmière. »

Elle appuya sur un bouton et 3 min plus tard, une blouse blanche était là.

« Il faut la nourrir avec du lait chaud à moins que vous ne vouliez le faire au sein ?

- Je vais le faire au sein.

- Alors redressez -vous et tenez votre bébé. Présentez-lui votre sein et elle va se débrouiller. Laissez la respirer de temps en temps. »

Louise fit ce qu'elle dit et Hermione happa le téton pour recueillir le lait maternel.

« Oh !Comme c'est mignon ! »

Anne s'essuya les yeux. Louise retira son sein puis le remit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, chuchota l'infirmière à Anne.

- Merci, murmura Anne. »

L'infirmière partit en un coup de vent discret.

« Alors comment ça fait ?posa Anne émerveillée et avide d'informations.

- C'est magique. Oh !Mon dieu !Qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne !

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut lui acheter plein de vêtements choupinous !s'exclama Anne. »

Un silence s'installa dans la salle.

« Je dois rentrer à la maison mais demain promis je reviens !

Au revoir ! »

Anne rentra chez elle le sourire collé aux lèvres et sortit en chantonnant de la voiture. Elle mit la clé sur la porte et s'apprêta à tourner la clef quand soudain quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour tomber dans des yeux chocolats.

« Arthur !Tu en as du culot de venir ici !s'écria Anne.

- Où est Louise et l'enfant?demanda-t-il froidement.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?répliqua Anne. Et comment as-tu su qu'elle vient d'accoucher ?»

La poigne de l'homme maltraitait son poignet fragile.

« J'ai mes sources, répondit Arthur.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Reprendre Mon enfant.

- Ton enfant ?Comment oses tu dire qu'elle est ton enfant !

- Elle ?C'est une fille ? »

Anne jura puis répondit :

« Oui c'est une fille !Je t'interdis de la prendre !

- Tu n'y pourras rien… »

Puis il s'enfuit dans la noirceur de la nuit. Anne rentra chez elle et se jeta sur le téléphone. Chaque seconde comptait !Elle composa le numéro de l'hôpital.

« Oui ?Allô !Bienvenue à l'hôpital des Lys. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je voudrai m'adresser à la personne résidant dans la chambre 488, c'est très urgent !

Veuillez patienter une minute, répondit la voix du téléphone qui ne paraissait même pas affecté par l'urgence de la situation. »

La petite musique débuta et tapa sérieusement sur les nerfs de l'aînée Farde.

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui parler, la résidente de la chambre dort.

- Mais vraiment c'est très urgent !

- Je suis désolée mais je n'y peux rien.

- Ecoutez !Je suis sa sœur !Et je voudrais vraiment la féliciter, mentit Anne.

- Cela peut attendre demain. Mlle Farde se repose.

- Non ça peut vraiment pas attendre !

- Ecoutez Madame ou Mlle, vous ne pouvez pas lui parler, veuillez patienter jusqu'à demain matin.

- Mais… !

- Au revoir ! »

Et on lui raccrocha au nez. Arthur conduisit sa voiture jusque chez lui. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver l'hôpital où Sa fille s'y cachait.

Anne soupira puis elle remit son manteau et reprit ses clés. Elle retourna à l'hôpital. Elle était très anxieuse durant tout le trajet et elle craignait fort que Arthur ne soit arrivé avant elle. Elle roula tellement vite qu'elle faillit ce prendre un p.v. Anne se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital des Lys et entra en trombe dans l'établissement quasi désert. Les rares employés qui n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux furent surpris de voir débarquer la jeune femme. Une vieille femme s'approcha et lui dit :

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez Mme ?

-Mlle, rectifia Anne. Je voudrai parler à Louise Farde, salle 488.

- Mlle, les visites sont fermées à cette heure-ci.

- Je sais mais c'est très grave ! s'écria l'aînée des Farde.

- Cette jeune femme a accouché aujourd'hui, elle doit se reposer, intervint un infirmier affecté au service de maternité.

- Qu'y a t'il de si urgent ?demanda la vieille femme d'une voix douce. »

Anne pesa le pour et le contre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de déballer la vie privée de sa sœur à des inconnus.

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'attendrai demain matin, se résigna Anne. Pouvez-vous lui donner quelque chose de ma part s'il vous plaît ? »

La vieille femme acquiesça. Anne prit un stylo et une carte de visite de l'hôpital et griffonna quelques mots. Elle tendit la carte à la femme puis elle repartit quelque peu soulagée. La vieille femme monta les escaliers et entra dans la 488. Sans aucun bruit, elle déposa le papier sur la table de nuit et ressortit en silence.

De son côté, Anne refaisait le sens inverse et rentra à nouveau chez elle se reposer. Aucune mauvaise surprise ne l'attendit cette fois. Elle fit des rêves agités.

POV Louise :

Les rayons du soleil caressèrent sa peau. Comme à son habitude, elle posa sa main sur son ventre mais le petit rebond qui s'y trouvait habituellement avait disparu. À ce moment précis, elle réalisa complètement les conséquences. Elle était mère nom de Dieu !Mère célibataire !Comment Hermione allait-elle vivre ?Dans un univers chaotique ?Serait-elle une bonne mère ?Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire, Dieu ?

La jeune mère prit le verre d'eau posé sur la table et se désaltéra. Elle vit le papier sur la dite table et cela l'intrigua. Elle s'en saisit et la lut.

_Arthur sait pour elle, il la veut. Fais attention. Anne._

Même aussi bref, le message déclencha une grande colère en Louise. Comment osait-il ?I voulait prendre Hermione ?Il voulait la guerre ?Et bien il l'aurait ! Une lueur de rage s'alluma dans le regard de la brune. Elle tenta de se calmer sans y parvenir.

Mais le bruit de l'actionnement de la poignée la mit sur ses gardes….

POV Arthur :

IL prit les pages jaunes et consulta l'épais bouquin. Il trouva ce qu'il voulait. Il y avait 3 hôpitaux dans les environs. « Hôpital Christine ». Il composa le numéro et il demanda à discuter avec Louise Farde. On lui répondit gentiment qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. « Hôpital du ciel » (2) Non plus. Plus que l'hôpital des Lys. Il téléphona tout de même et il trouva ce qu'il recherchait. SA fille était effectivement dans cet hôpital. (3)

POV Anne :

Elle courait comme une dératée dans les couloirs blancs et qui sentent le désinfectant à plein nez habituel des hôpitaux. Elle finit sa course devant la porte de la chambre 488 de l'hôpital des Lys. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

To be continued ou à suivre ! 

(1) que du joyeux quoi !

(2) je sais c'est bizarre, mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que les patients vont tous au ciel dans cet hôpital. Au passage, c'est fictif donc si un hôpital s'appelle comme ça, qu'il me pardonne '.

(3) Arthur méchant ?et encore vous avez pas tout vu !Mouahhahahahahahahahaha ! Encore désolée à tous les Arthur !

nda : Je suis sadique je sais ! Au passage, je pense que dans 2 ou 3 chapitres au max 4 au pire, Hermione ira à Poudlard. Reviews !


	4. procès

Titre : Les hommes sont tous mauvais.

Auteur :moi !panthere !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. On ne gagne pas d'argent.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les hommes et que ne pense pas le moins du monde qu'ils sont tous mauvais. Et désolé à tous les Arthur bonne lecture !c'est un UA, oui je sais encore !

Résumé : Louise Farde est enceinte de Hermione mais quand elle découvre que son petit ami, en l'occurrence le père d'Hermione, la trompait, elle part. Elle commence à haïr et à répugner tout contact sérieux avec un homme et elle transmet ce dégoût des hommes à sa fille. Quand Hermione arrive à Poudlard en 6ème année, elle est solitaire. Harry tente de devenir son ami…

Couple : HP/HG mais pas pour tout de suite.

Ps : si plus tard j'appelle Hermione Farde, Hermione Granger, dites-le-moi. Et c'est un UA !

Merci à tous les revieweurs !

Greg83 : merci beaucoup pour ta review!  
bon je vois que tu déteste Arthur, mais rassure toi, il est FICTIF!(bien que y'en ai dans la vraie vie, mais s'il te plaît, avant de leur casser la gueule, écoute pourquoi ils ont fait ça) de plus, le chapitre 5 est consacré entièrement à lui. Ce chapitre parle de ses sentiments...et j'espère que tu lui pardonneras!parce que j'ai pas inventé un perso pour que vous le détestiez!en fait la dispute est assez ambigu mais je n'ai toujours pas décidé si Hermione va pardonner à son père...  
bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : procès (hé oui un procès)

_Rappel : Mais le bruit de l'actionnement de la poignée la mit sur ses gardes…._

_SA fille était effectivement dans cet hôpital…_

_Elle finit sa course devant la porte de la chambre 488 de l'hôpital des Lys. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard._

Elle ouvrit la porte puis un soupir simultané retentit. Anne était la première. Louise se détendait à vue d'œil. L'aînée posa son manteau sur le dossier de la chaise puis elle s'assit dessus.

« Comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui sœurette ?

Bien mieux qu'hier. Sais-tu où est Hermione ?demanda Louise.

Non mais je pense que tu l'auras bientôt dans les bras. »

Louise éclata d'un sourire radieux quelque peu atténué par la lecture de la carte plus tôt.

« Comment as-tu su pour Arthur? »

Anne hésita puis elle lui raconta sa mésaventure.

La poignée s'actionna à nouveau et au lieu de la très gentille infirmière très calme, apparut un Arthur déchaîné accompagné d'un infirmier qui voulait le faire sortir.

Le visage irradiant de bonheur de Louise se transforma en une colère destructrice et à un visage aux traits durs où des yeux meurtriers avaient élu domicile.

« Arthur, siffla-t-elle d'une voix glaciale »

Le changement radical qui s'était passé chez Louise quand Arthur était entré était impressionnant et terrifiait même sa propre sœur qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère.

« Où est-elle ?

Pas ici, répondit Anne.

Monsieur veuillez sortir !ordonna l'infirmier.

Votre gueule vous !lança Arthur à l'attention de l'employé.

Monsieur ! »

Louise semblait perturbée.

« Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans une glace après ce que tu m'as fait Arthur ? »

Son nom avait était prononcé comme si elle lui crachait dessus. Arthur ignora complètement la question.

« Donne la moi ! »

Arthur se trouvait à présent à mi-chemin entre le lit et la porte. L'infirmier essayait péniblement de le tirer au dehors mais sans succès.

« Jamais !

Donne la moi !

Pourquoi la veux-tu ?

Donne !

Tu ne la mérites pas !Tu m'a trompée et tu voudrais que je te donne Ma fille ?

Donne ! »

Il était à présent au-dessus d'elle et la secouer fortement par les épaules. Anne essayait de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin mais une Anne ne valait pas un Arthur en folie. L'infirmier paraissait avoir abandonné l'idée de le retenir tout seul et il criait dans le couloir pour appeler de l'aide. Chaque seconde comptait.

Dans l'effervescence du couloir où du monde se pressait dans la chambre, une infirmière stagiaire avec une enfant dans les bras tentait de rentrer dans la 488. (1)

« Voilà Mlle Farde, votre fille est ici. »

Arthur s'arrêta de secouer la pauvre jeune femme comme un prunier et il leva la tête très intéressé par ce que tenait la stagiaire. Anne remarqua son geste et elle se mit en bouclier devant la femme qui semblait perdue. D'autres personnes la rejoignit rapidement.

Arthur qui remarqua que 15 contre 1 était plutôt injuste et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner, se dirigea vers la porte. Le bouclier humain se décala, toujours en protégeant Hermione dans les bras de la stagiaire, qui avait compris la gravité de la situation , et serrait le bébé encore plus fort.

Les cris de Hermione résonnaient dans la chambre. Arthur se retourna sur le pas de la porte et il lança à Louise.

« On se verra au procès ! »

Louise fondit en larmes sous les cris de sa fille. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tant de souffrance ?

Un petit murmure emplit la salle et les renforts qui étaient venus repartirent avec leur dose de ragots pour la semaine. Anne se précipita au chevet de sa sœur et elle la réconforta du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Quelques temps plus tard, Louise put sortir de l'hôpital avec Hermione. Mais la visite obligatoire chez le médecin s'annonçait.(2)

« Bonjour Mlle, nous allons vous faire une prise de sang pour voir si vous manquez de quelque chose après cette grossesse.

Bien Docteur Blode. »

Le médecin lui fit donc une prise de sang.(3) Puis il la pesa, la mesura, etc. Elle s'en alla du cabinet et rentra chez Anne.

« Tu sais Anne, j'ai pensé à aller en France après, j'ai toujours aimé ce pays.(4)

En vacances ?demanda l'aînée.

Non, je voudrais m'installer là-bas.

Oh.

Quoi oh ? »

Un silence s'en suivit.

« Tu comptes partir quand ?interrogea Anne.

Je ne sais pas. Prochainement. »

Et durant les jours suivants, le départ devint un sujet plutôt tabou. À la fin du mois de Septembre, la vie de Louise était devenue très pesante. Arthur allait vraiment la traîner en justice. Elle se souvenait encore de l'arrivée de la lettre qui les convoquait au tribunal.

Flash-back

Anne ouvrait avec application le courrier. Mais une lettre l'intrigua particulièrement. Elle déplia le papier et lut le message.

_« Mademoiselle Louise Farde,_

_Vous êtes invité à vous présenté devant le tribunal de Londres, le 7 Octobre à 3h. Mr Granger a demandé la garde de votre enfant et d'après ses dires, vous auriez refusé sans raisons valables. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes conviée à ce tribunal._

_Mes salutations les plus distinguées_

_Mr Lourieme »_

Cela avait été un véritable choc pour Louise et Anne. Elles trouvèrent cependant une avocate, Mme Guerez, hautement diplômée.

Fin Flash-back

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Flash-back

Le téléphone résonna dans la petite demeure des Fardes. Ce fut Louise qui décrocha.

« Allô Mlle Louise Farde ?

Oui c'est moi.

C'est le docteur Blode. Nous avons le résultat de vos analyses sanguines.

Bien.

Et j'aimerais que vous veniez me voir immédiatement. C'est très urgent.

Oui bien sûr. J'arrive. »

Elle enfila un manteau et cria rapidement à Anne qu'elle sortait. Elle entendit vaguement sa réponse puis elle partit. Elle monta dans la voiture et se rendit au cabinet du Docteur Blode. Il l'accueillit assez anxieusement.

« Hé bien Mlle Farde, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, nous avons les résultats des analyses.

Et alors ?

Et bien, c'est très dur à dire et j'espère que vous supporterez ce dur choc.

Continuez Mr.

Il se trouve que vous êtes séropositive…

Quoi ?J'ai le sida ? »

Mr Blode fuit son regard essayant d'éviter à lui répondre. Il dut hocher la tête positivement à contre-cœur.

« Je suis navré Mlle. Le seul point positif est que puisque le virus a été détecté assez tôt…

Depuis quand l'ai-je ?

C'est assez difficile à déterminer mais environ 9 mois voire 10 mois.

Arthur , siffla haineusement Louise.

Donc le point positif est que nous pourrons au mieux vous guérir mais au moins rallongez votre vie.

Est-ce que ma fille a le virus aussi ?demanda avec inquiétude Louise.

C'est très probable mais il faudrait lui faire des analyses.

Je l'amène quand ?

Demain me semble bon. 17h. Ca vous va ?

Oui.

Au revoir Mlle.

Au revoir Mr. »

Le 3 Octobre, elle surent que Hermione avait aussi le sida.

Fin Flash-back

Louise et Hermione durent adopter un sévère mode de vie. 23 médicaments par jours, 5 le matin, 10 l'après-midi et 8 le soir.

4 jours plus tard, elles se retrouvaient en justice.

Les témoins passèrent uns à uns mais le témoignage de Amandine, l'amante de Arthur fut particulièrement fort.

« Ce connard a osé me tromper et faire un enfant à une autre femme que moi. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait sincèrement. Je suppose qu'il m'aurait foutu enceinte puis abandonnée. Foutez le en prison ce salaud (nda : tu vois Illythie, je suis tes conseils !) !

Mlle, pas de vulgarités dans cette cour de plus nous sommes ici pour décider de la garde de l'enfant et non si cet homme doit aller en prison. Bien vous pouvez partir. »

Vint ensuite la version de Arthur qui fit sortir Anne et Louise de leurs gonds.

« Je veux vraiment cet enfant, dit Arthur. C'est ma fille et je veux vraiment qu'elle me considère comme son père.

Vous pouvez vous rasseoir Mr. »

« Mlle Louise Farde, veuillez venir à la barre.

Est-ce vous savez ce que c'est que de porter un enfant en son sein et de savoir que cet enfant ne connaîtra jamais son père parce qu'il a lâchement trompé celle qui l'aimait , annonça Louise d'emblée. Et bien non. Sachez que c'est très éprouvant. Et comment un homme peut cacher à celle à qui il a fait un enfant qu'il avait le sida ?Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans une glace en sachant que tu as infecté ta fille et sa mère !cria Louise à Arthur. »

Arthur ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux. Le juge avait presque la larme à l'œil.

« Cela suffira Mlle Farde. Les jurés et moi-même allons délibérer. »

Le jury entra dans une salle et discutèrent activement du sort de Hermione. Ils revinrent 5 minutes après et le juge se leva. Tous braquèrent leurs yeux sur lui et il annonça.

« Nous avons décidé que l'enfant reviendrait à la mère de l'enfant. »

Et il tapa les trois coups de son marteau scellant le destin de Hermione avant que Arthur ne puisse protester. (5)

« Vous pouvez partir. »

Arthur passa furieusement devant Louise et il lui cracha à la figure.

Ce fut le jour où Louise haït tous les hommes sans exception.

TO BE CONTINUED 

(un) me demandez pas pourquoi elle y va quand même j'en sais rien.

(deux)Hé ouais, il faut en passer un. Enfin je crois…

(trois) Ça doit être désagréable !être vidé de son sang !beurk !

(quatre) VIVE LA FRANCE !

(cinq) Mouhahahaha !Dans le cul !

Nda : J'aime beaucoup cette histoire, encore plus que «grâce à une étoile », pas vous ?Sans doute parce que ce genre d'histoire **arrive** dans la vraie vie. Alors vive Ni Putes Ni Soumises !

Ps : Hermione ira à Poudlard dans le chapitre 6 !


	5. Carpe Diem

Titre : Les hommes sont tous mauvais.

Auteur :moi !panthere !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. On ne gagne pas d'argent.

Note de l'auteur : **Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les hommes et que ne pense pas le moins du monde qu'ils sont tous mauvais**. Et désolé à tous les Arthur bonne lecture !c'est un UA, oui je sais encore !

Résumé : Louise Farde est enceinte de Hermione mais quand elle découvre que son petit ami, en l'occurrence le père d'Hermione, la trompait, elle part. Elle commence à haïr et à répugner tout contact sérieux avec un homme et elle transmet ce dégoût des hommes à sa fille. Quand elle arrive à Poudlard en 6ème année, elle est solitaire. Harry tente de devenir son ami…

Couple : HP/HG mais pas pour tout de suite.

Ps : si plus tard j'appelle Hermione Farde, Hermione Granger, dites le moi. Et c'est un UA !

Nda : Rebecca-black, franchement je pense pas qu'ils peuvent guérir le sida. Mais tout dépends du contexte. **Et je dois dire que je suis très déçue par le nnombre très faible de reviews. Et j'espère que ma fic ne vous déplait pas au point de ne pas laisser une review !Sinon c'est simple, clair et net, je la supprime. **(Cela ne concerne pas les gentilles personnes dont Rebecca-black et méli qui ont laissé une review à chaque chapitre)Merci à Lana51 aussi!

Chapitre 4 : Carpe Diem

_Rappel : Arthur passa furieusement devant Louise et il lui cracha à la figure._

_Ce fut le jour où Louise haït tous les hommes sans exception._

Louise avait donc obtenu la garde de Hermione et elle pleurait encore. De joie ? Pas tout à fait. De tristesse ?Non plus. Quelque chose entre les deux d'étrange et assez désagréable.

Le poids de la maladie se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Les visites chez le médecin et les prises de sang étaient régulières même pour Hermione alors âgée d'un mois. (nda : Donc on est le 19 Octobre)

Par un fabuleux miracle, geste de Dieu pour certaines personnes, Hermione avait guérie. Mais pas Louise. Elle devenait petit à petit de plus en plus affaiblie.

Peu avant ces 3 ans, Hermione rentra à l'école maternelle et se trouva être une élève précoce. Sa vie avait été entourée d'amour et de mises en garde venant toutes de sa mère. Les « Ne tombe jamais amoureuse d'un homme », « les beaux garçons sont les pires »…étaient devenus très courants. Anne n'en savait rien du tout.

Le jour de ces 5 ans, Hermione et Louise s'envolèrent pour la France. Elles s'installèrent dans un endroit isolé, sur les côtes de la Manche.(1) Elles coulèrent des jours heureux, rythmés par les crises de la mère.

Un 30 Juillet 1991, peu avant les 11 ans de Hermione, un hibou arriva accompagné d'une lettre. Sur le côté de la lettre, était écrit à l'encre violette, « Pour Hermione Granger. »

Hermione cria sa colère dans la maison ce qui attira l'attention de sa mère.

« Qu'y a-t-il ma puce ?

- Ils m'ont appelés Hermione _Granger_.

- Qui ils ?demanda Louise les yeux devenus cailloux.

- Je ne sais pas Maman. Un hibou (elle désigna l'animal) m'a apporté ça. »

Elle tendit la lettre à sa mère qui la lut.

« Que disent-ils Maman ?

- Il semblerait que tu sois inscrite à l'école de magie Beauxbâtons.

- Magie ?Beauxbâtons ? La magie n'existe pas voyons.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu vas y aller ?questionna Louise soudainement inquiète.

- Hors de question. »

Et on ne reparla plus de la lettre jusqu'au 2 Septembre où une étrange personne en robe apparut de nul part dans leur salon.

Hermione et sa mère qui prenaient tranquillement le thé, sursautèrent et dès qu'elles virent la personne, se glacèrent.

« Bonjour Monsieur. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous faîtes dans notre salon alors que nous n'avons invité personne, lança Louise d'une voix glaciale avec une once de politesse.(2)

- Je suis de l'école Beauxbâtons. Et nous voulions savoir pourquoi votre fille n'était pas venue dans notre école, répondit le jeune homme plutôt déconcerté par la réaction des 2 filles.

- Tout simplement parce que je ne le voulais pas. »

Le jeune homme blond était tellement étonné que ses sourcils se perdaient dans ses cheveux couleur de paille.

« Mais enfin !La magie est une chance !Pourquoi ne la saisissez-vous pas ?

- Je ne veux pas laisser ma mère seule voilà pourquoi.

- Mais votre père ne lui tient-il pas compagnie ? »

C'était la phrase à ne surtout pas dire. Hermione se leva et lentement les objets autour d'elles se mirent à s'élever et à se rapprocher dangereusement du sorcier. Les objets fondirent sur lui.

« Protego ! cria-t-il à temps. Si vous voulez, votre mère peut venir avec vous, gémit le sorcier. »

Hermione se rassit puis elle consulta sa mère du regard. Louise voyait bien la rage dans les iris brunes de sa fille mais aussi beaucoup de curiosité. « _Foutu curiosité, foutu Arthur_ » pensa-t-elle. Elle soupira puis hocha légèrement sa tête en signe d'accord.

« Je suis d'accord.

- Avez-vous toujours la lettre ?

- Non, qu'est ce que vous croyez.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai un double sur moi. »

Il leur donna la lettre et Hermione lut la lettre avec attention.

« Où achèterons-nous tout ça ?

- Il existe un endroit spécial à Paris pour cela. Ça se nomme « La Fordiselle » (3). Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

- Non. »

La réponse fut claire et nette.

« Nous nous débrouillerons. Au revoir Mr. »

Et le blond partit dans un « pop » sonore.

Effectivement, elles se débrouillèrent. Elles allèrent à Paris et trouvèrent facilement « La Fordiselle ». Elles achetèrent tout le nécessaire dont une baguette magique en chêne, 24 cm, crin de licorne femelle. Et elles se rendirent à la gare la plus proche. Pourquoi une gare ?Une sorte d'intuition que Hermione avait eu. Elles s'approchèrent d'un escalier que Louise paraissait ne pas apercevoir. Puis elles descendirent les marches avec lenteur et grâce.

« Vous êtes Mlle Farde et Mlle Granger ?demanda une voix cristalline.

- Mlle Granger n'existe pas, répondit la plus jeune d'une voix glaciale comme à chaque fois qu'on abordait ce sujet.

- Pourtant dans nos dossiers…commença la jeune femme brune aux yeux verts.

- Et bien vos dossiers se sont trompés. Ma fille s'appelle Hermione Farde et non Hermione _Granger »_

Louise cracha le nom comme si c'était la pire des insultes.

« Euh…oui…peut-être…hum… bafouilla la femme. »

Hermione et sa mère toisèrent l'inconnue.

« Et vous vous êtes ?

- Je suis le professeur Jofferol, j'enseigne la botanique, se présenta-t-elle en leur tendant une main, espérant sans doute partir sur de meilleures bases.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Que devons nous faire pour aller dans cette _fameuse _école ?demanda Louise, ignorant superbement la main tendue.

- Et bien il faut… »

Hermione écouta avec attention tandis que Louise semblait ennuyée. Elle était devenue très très très rancunière et gare à la personne qui faisait la quelconque allusion à Arthur car cette personne le payerait _très _cher ,que cette personne soit un homme ou une femme.

Hermione l'était presque autant que sa mère bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas parfaitement. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais caché quelque chose. Elle avait appris dès qu'elle avait été capable de comprendre.

Flash-back

« Hermione viens s'il te plaît ! »

Des pas résonnèrent et bientôt sa fille survoltée s'asseyait sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Elle était alors âgée de 6 ans.

« Ma chérie, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est le sida ?

- Non qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est une très grave maladie qui tue beaucoup de monde tous les ans. Et il se trouve qu'on l'attrape lors d'un rapport sexuel non-protégé.

- Yerk !

- Et bien le problème, c'est que j'ai cette maladie (elle lui fit signe de se taire) et toi aussi tu l'as eu quand tu étais très petite.

- Moi ?chuchota Hermione avec des yeux humides.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie. Mais heureusement tu as guéri mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Je vais probablement mourir dans les années qui suivent…finit Louise les yeux dans le vide. (4)

- Maman ! »

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et la serra de toutes ses forces.

« Ne meure pas Maman !Ne meure pas…répéta Hermione en une litanie. »

Les larmes de la mère et de la fille tombèrent longtemps.

Depuis ce jour, Hermione profitait de tout l'amour de sa mère, ne la quittait pas une seconde des yeux quand elles étaient ensembles.

« Carpe Diem, disait-elle souvent, Carpe Diem. » (5)

Fin flash-back

« Oui donc, ils vont bientôt venir nous chercher. »

Louise reporta son attention sur le professeur. Hermione buvait littéralement ses paroles mais gardant une certaine réserve.

« Ah !Les voilà ! »

Un carrosse somptueux atterrit devant les 3 jeunes femmes. Le carrosse était tiré par 2 imposants chevaux blancs. La brune aux yeux verts leur indiqua une porte, puis l'ouvrit. Les deux Farde entrèrent dans la diligence et furent émerveillées et surprises par la taille et la beauté des lieux. Mme Jofferol s'installa sur un des sièges à l'aspect très moelleux et recommença son monologue.

Louise et Hermione s'assirent et se laissèrent emporter par la magie. Elles arrivèrent une petite demi-heure plus tard. Un palais fait de verre ou de cristal s'élevait devant leur yeux exorbités. On pouvait voir assez distinctement l'intérieur. Les 3 brunes se dirigèrent vers l'école à un pas lent. Quand elles entrèrent, Louise et Hermione s'émerveillèrent.

Tout était disposé pour donner une impression de transparence et de chaleur. Un sentiment d'hospitalité s'échappait de partout. Le palais égalait facilement Versailles.

Mme Jofferol les emmena dans le bureau de la directrice, Mme Maxime. Chacune durent hausser la tête pour apercevoir la demi-géante. L'entretien se fit sans problème majeur. Le nom Granger…POUF! Effacé de la liste, vite remplacé par Farde. Mme Maxime donna une chambre pour la mère et Hermione rejoignit ces colocataires.

« Alors, tu vois Bob m'a dit qu'il me plaquait pour Jenny…. »

Les filles de 1ere année se comportaient comme des pies. Elles se racontaient les derniers ragots, parlaient coiffure, maquillage, garçons….(6) Hermione fut vite exaspérée et elle s'en alla. Le seul problème était qu'elle n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un d'autre allait la percuter. Le crash se produit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

Le garçon se releva et il tendit une main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever. La nouvelle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui lança son plus beau regard meurtrier. Elle se releva cahin-caha et partit d'un pas digne sans s'excuser. Il n'avait qu'à faire attention pensa-t-elle. (7)

Louise et Hermione s'acclimatèrent facilement à l'ambiance de l'école. Hermione n'avait pas d'amis, ne supportant pas la présence d'un garçon et d'une fille parlant de shopping etc.

Un soir, Louise fut vraiment mal en point. La maladie se faisait vraiment sentir. Elle mourut sans que quiconque ne puisse faire quelque chose. Hermione avait alors 15 ans.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(1)Pour ceux qui ne sont pas du coin, c'est une mer.

(2) Vous devriez essayer !Des fois la politesse marche mieux que les insultes !Avec une voix froide c'est très efficace.

(3) totalement inventé.

(4) Je ne suis pas très informée sur le sida mais bon …

(5) ça veut dire « cueille le jour ». En gros profite de la vie ou bien profite de l'instant présent »

(6) en gros tout ce que je déteste qu'on me parle.

(7) j'espère que vous pensez pas qu'elle est malpolie.


	6. Arthur

Titre : Les hommes sont tous mauvais.

Auteur :moi !panthere !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. On ne gagne pas d'argent.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les hommes et que ne pense pas le moins du monde qu'ils sont tous mauvais. Et désolé à tous les Arthur bonne lecture !c'est un UA, oui je sais encore !

Résumé : Louise Farde est enceinte de Hermione mais quand elle découvre que son petit ami, en l'occurrence le père d'Hermione, la trompait, elle part. Elle commence à haïr et à répugner tout contact sérieux avec un homme et elle transmet ce dégoût des hommes à sa fille. Quand elle arrive à Poudlard en 6ème année, elle est solitaire. Harry tente de devenir son ami…

Couple : HP/HG mais pas pour tout de suite.

Ps : si plus tard j'appelle Hermione Farde, Hermione Granger, dites le moi. Et c'est un UA !

**HP 4 EST ENFIN SORTI !**

**Ce chapitre est fait parce que comme j'ai fini de faire sa fête à Arthur, je vais me faire pardonner et lui taper un chapitre entièrement pour lui !Le but étant que vous le considériez un peu moins comme un salaud.**

**Ça se passe à peu près un mois avant qu'il ne sache qu'il sera père.**

Chapitre 5 : Arthur

Arthur vivait dans une maison en centre ville avec sa petite-amie Louise. Il était blond cendré aux yeux marrons chocolats. La vingtaine, il débordait de vitalité. Il appréciait sortir en boîte avec ses amis et rentrait tard le soir, ce qui énervait beaucoup Louise.

« Où est-ce que t'es passé cette nuit !cria Louise.

Mais je suis allé en boîte avec mes amis !

Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien !Je suis sûre que tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais non !(nda : c'est vrai là) protesta-t-il vivement»

Louise le gifla et se réfugia dans les toilettes où elle vomit son déjeuner. Arthur était perdu. Sa petite amie était tantôt débordante de joie tantôt hargneuse comme une teigne. Ces changements d'humeur soudains embrouillaient le pauvre Arthur.

Un mois plus tard, Louise entra dans la maison, sautant de joie et lançant des petits cris hystériques.

« Arthur !Arthur ! »

Le blond s'approcha avec prudence de Louise et il demanda d'une voix timide :

« Oui Louise ?

T'es bien assis ? »

Cela ne rassura pas le jeune homme. Il prit une chaise et s'assit.

« Je suis enceinte ! »

La nouvelle ébranla Arthur. Soudain, lui petit oiseau libre et insouciant voletant là où il voulait quand il voulait, se retrouvait dans une cage fermé à clé, privé de toute liberté, apeuré par ses nouvelles responsabilités. Il était clair pour lui qu'il n'avait pas la fibre paternelle !

« Arthur ? T'es pas heureux ?

-Si, Si !répondit Arthur, mitigé, avec un sourire crispé.

Ah d'accord ! Je vais tout de suite acheter une poussette, un biberon, des couches, une tétine !Et où avais-je la tête ! Il nous faut aussi aménager une chambre !Tu peux commander plusieurs rouleaux de papier peint rose et bleu ? Merci !dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Mais…

Je te prends ton porte-monnaie ! »

Et à la vitesse de l'éclair, Louise sortit faire des courses. Arthur resta ébahi sur la chaise pendant au moins 10 minutes. Que s'était-il passé ? Ils s'étaient pourtant protégés dans tous leur rapports !(1) Maudit soit ces bouts de plastiques trop fragiles !

Arthur se releva et ne sut que faire. Il se sentait déjà prisonnier de ce futur enfant. Il ne se voyait pas lui apprendre à lire, à manger…l'amener à l'école, l'aider dans ses devoirs….non vraiment il ne voyait pas son avenir ainsi !

L'oiseau qu'il était, voulait à tout prix s'envoler et s'échapper de la cage. Il fit la seule chose qu'il crut bon pour oublier. Il alla au bar du coin se saouler. (9) Jusqu'à en devenir ivre. Une jeune femme, Amandine, le remarque rapidement en état d'ébriété.

Etant ex-policière, elle le força à boire beaucoup d'eau et attendit pour qu'il se dessoûle.

« Merci Mme, prononça-t-il un peu dans les vapes.

Mlle, mais appelez moi Amandine ! »

Arthur leva son regard sur elle et la détailla. Elle était aussi jolie que Louise. Si Louise avait les cheveux longs, emmêlés et bruns, Amandine les avait roux, assez court et raides. Ses yeux étaient aussi gris que ceux de Louise étaient bleus. Leurs traits étaient complètement différents. Amandine avait un menton plus carré que celui de Louise… Bref tout opposait ces deux jeunes femmes.

« Bon je dois vous laissez…. »

Arthur vit là une occasion de battre des ailes. La clef de sa liberté était juste devant lui. Mais il fallait être très prudent.

« Attendez !

Oui ?demanda la rousse, en faisait demi-tour.

Est ce que je peux avoir vos coordonnées ? »

Amandine sourit bizarrement. Dès qu'elle avait vu le blond, elle avait été attirée par lui et apparemment le destin était avec elle.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle prit une serviette et un stylo et y inscrivit son numéro, adresse… Ceci fait, elle lui tendit le papier et sortit du bar.

Arthur rentra chez lui. L'alcool gardait une légère emprise sur son esprit mais il parvint à rentrait chez lui sans problème. Il s'endormit rapidement, la serviette dans sa main.

« Arthur !Arthur !Réveille toi mon chéri! »

Louise le secouait avec douceur.

« mmmhh….

Il faut te réveiller !

Mmmhh…. »

Louise abandonna sa lutte et sortit de la chambre, sans remarquer la serviette. Quand Arthur se réveilla, il fut pris d'un petit mal de tête. (2) Le sol tanguait légèrement. Il se leva, laissant le bout de papier sur le lit, et s'aspergea la figure d'eau. Il retourna à la chambre, prit des habits, alla se doucher. Quand il fut à nouveau dispo, le mal de tête s'était envolé. (3) Il reprit la serviette sur le lit et téléphona à Amandine.

« Allô ?

Oui, bonjour Amandine !

Qui est à l'appareil ?

C'est Arthur ?

Qui Arthur ?

Le gars complètement saoul du bar !

Ah oui !Toi !

Euh…donc je t'appelle pour te demander si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi après-demain à 17h.

Eh bien ! Je sais pas…comment dire…euh…. »

Arthur crût que sa seule possibilité de se libérer s'envolait.

« Pourquoi pas !entendit-il à l'autre bout de la ligne. »

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. La porte de la servitude s'ouvrait !

« À Samedi alors ! »

Et elle raccrocha.

Le rendez-vous se passa à merveille. Arthur se rendit chez elle mais ils y restèrent.(4) Alors tout alla de fil en aiguille et ce soir là, Arthur ne rentra pas chez lui. Il était libre enfin !

Les mois passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Arthur alternait entre Amandine et Louise sans qu'elles ne le sachent. Arthur n'aimait pas vraiment Amandine. Elle était juste un moyen de décompresser. Mais il l'appréciait malgré tout.

Louise, c'était une autre affaire. Il l'aimait certes !Mais quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'il serait bientôt père, il avait voulu partir. Il aimait l'enfant aussi bien sûr !C'était tout de même la chair de sa chair !Son sang allait couler dans ses veines !Et même s'il n'avait pas voulu du bébé, il n'aurait pas pu. Seule Louise pouvait décidé !C'était son corps !

Il tenait à son indépendance, et il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, il était littéralement effrayé par la perspective d'être papa.

**Pendant le prologue :**

Louise était partie et ne devait pas revenir avant plusieurs heures. Il en avait profité et avait invité Amandine. Ils s'apprêtaient à passer à l'acte quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« Amour !Ça va être une … »

Arthur s'arrêta aussitôt, comme brûlé par le contact avec Amandine. Il vit que Louise allait pleurer.

« Louise !Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !demanda-t-il. »

Il ne vit rien venir. Amandine lui donna une grosse gifle, tellement forte qu'il en souffrit de longues minutes après. Elle cria :

« Comment as-tu pu me tromper !Tout est fini !cria-t-elle avant de partir en pleurant de tout son corps.

Amandine !Ne pars pas !Je te jure que je ne la connais pas cette fille !dit l'homme, sans succès. »

Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il se réveilla quand Louise posa sa main _si doucement _(5) sur sa joue déjà enflammée.

« « Je te hais !Comment ais-je pu t'aimer! Je te hais !Je te hais !

Louise, implora Arthur en l'attrapant alors qu'elle tentait de partir.

Ne me touche pas !Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !Tu m'as compris !Dégage de ma vie !Dégage ! Je te déteste ! »

Elle lui donna une dernière baffe et un coup dans les parties en supplément. Il se tordit en 2 sous la douleur. (6) Il agonisa à terre avant de se relever mais Louise avait déjà fuit.

Il soupira. La douleur était autant physique que morale. Louise était partie. Il était seul à présent. Il ne voulut pas se saouler, puisque pour lui, c'était ce qui l'avait amené là. Il se coucha et s'endormit. Mais ses rêves étaient envahis par sa souffrance.

Les jours passaient monotones. Arthur traînait sur son sofa, se nourrissait peu, dormait peu. Il dépérissait. Un jour, alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, il vit Louise. En deux temps, trois mouvements il fût dehors mais Louise commençait déjà à rebrousser chemin.

« Louise !cria-t-il.

Ne me parles pas !

Mais…

Je t'interdis de me toucher, de me parler et même de penser à moi !Je te hais !

Mais…

Tais-toi !Je ne veux plus jamais entendre le son de ta voix ! »

Il en pleura presque. Les passants s'attroupaient et Louise s'énervait.

« Et le bébé ?questionna-t-il. »

Mine de rien, il s'était attaché à ce semblant de vie.

« Tu t'en soucie maintenant ?ironisa-t-elle. Il ne te concerne plus ! Si tu en veux un, va le faire avec une p de service !Maintenant laisses-moi ! »

C'est comme si une voiture l'écrasait, que quelqu'un le ressuscité pour le re-écraser à nouveau. Il cria d'un ton hargneux :

« Y'a rien à voir !Dégagez ! »

Il rentra chez lui. Heureusement il n'intercepta pas ce que dit un des passants. Il prit une bouteille de vodka (7) puis il s'écroula sur le canapé. Il bût et ensuite il dit :

« Raah !Ces femmes !De toute façon, elle va revenir, dit-il avec assurance. »

L'alcool avait déjà fait son effet et Arthur délirait. Il s'endormit au bout d'un moment. Quand il se réveilla, il avait prit une résolution. Cet enfant ne vivrait pas sans son père !Il le reprendrait coûte que coûte.

Puis il se mit à haïr celle qui le privait de son enfant, Louise. Une sonnerie se déclencha, le sortant de sa léthargie.

« Allô ?demanda-t-il. »

Une voix grave et mystérieuse, qu'il savait truquée, lui répondit.

« Mr Granger. J'ai du nouveau.

Oui ?

Elle vient d'accoucher. Elle et sa sœur sont sorties précipitamment de sa maison. Je les ai surprises dans l'hôpital.

Quel hôpital ?

Cherchez vous même ! »

Et l'inconnu raccrocha. Arthur ragea. Il réfléchit quelques instants et il décida de se rendre chez Anne.

« Arthur !Tu en as du culot de venir ici !s'écria Anne.

Où est Louise et l'enfant?demanda-t-il froidement.

Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?répliqua Anne. Et comment as-tu su qu'elle vient d'accoucher ?»

Il retint un sourire victorieux.

« J'ai mes sources, répondit Arthur.

Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Reprendre Mon enfant.

Ton enfant ?Comment oses tu dire qu'elle est ton enfant !

Elle ?C'est une fille ? »

Il s'était plutôt attendu à un garçon.

« Oui c'est une fille !Je t'interdis de la prendre !

Tu n'y pourras rien… »

Et il courut jusqu'à chez lui. « Quel con ! » pensa-t-il en lui même car il n'avait pas pris sa voiture. Quand il rentra, il prit l'annuaire et appela l'hôpital Christine et l'hôpital du ciel. Quand enfin il téléphona à l'hôpital des Lys, il se heurta à un mur.

« Oui ? Allô !Bienvenue à l'hôpital des Lys. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Est ce que Louise Farde se trouve dans cet hôpital ?

À qui ai-je affaire ?

Je suis son cousin, mentit Arthur.

Oui, Louise Farde est bien dans notre établissement, chambre 488.

Puis-je la voir dans quelques minutes ?

Non Mr. Ecoutez !Je suis fatiguée, je veux rentrer chez moi. Alors me faites pas chier ! »

« CLAC »

Bon tant pis, il attendrait le lendemain. Il ne put dormir avant 1h du matin à cause de l'impatience. Il ne se réveilla qu'à 11h, étant très fatigué. Il se releva en catastrophe et fonça à l'hôpital des Lys. Il courut dans les couloirs, se dirigeant au pas militaire vers la salle 488.

« Excusez moi Mr. »

Arthur, complètement déchaîné et pas d'humeur à répondre à un connard d'infirmier, fixa l'homme d'un mauvais œil.

« Je vous prierai de ne pas courir dans les couloirs, c'est interdit.

Je m'en fous !

Mr. Veuillez vous calmer sinon je vous fait interner !D'ailleurs le service psychiatrique est juste à côté. »

Le blond se retourna, ignorant l'infirmier et reprit sa marche vers la 488. Le brave employé tenta de l'arrêter, mais il se fit traîner sur 25m.

Quand il entra dans la salle, il aperçut Anne et Louise. Celle-ci siffla son nom froidement (ou glacialement au choix).

« Où est-elle ?

Pas ici, répondit Anne. »

Il eut soudainement une folle envie de tous les étriper à commencer par l'infirmier.

« Monsieur veuillez sortir !ordonna l'infirmier.

Votre gue vous !lança Arthur à l'attention de l'employé.

Monsieur ! »

Arthur se retint de lui balancer un coup de poing.

« Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans une glace après ce que tu m'as fait Arthur ? »

Il ignora la question de la femme qu'il avait jadis aimé, et qu'il haïssait à présent.

« Donne la moi ! »

L'employé de l'hôpital le retardait peu.

« Jamais !

Donne la moi !

Pourquoi la veux-tu ?

Donne !

Tu ne la mérites pas !Tu m'as trompée et tu voudrais que je te donne Ma fille ?

Donne ! »

Même s'il ne montra rien, Arthur était blessé. Louise ne pourrait jamais comprendre ses raisons. Il secoua Louise comme un prunier, pour évacuer ses pulsions meurtrières. Il n'entendit pas l'infirmier appelait des renforts.

« Voilà Mlle Farde, votre fille est ici. »

Il arrêta de martyriser Louise et il fixa ce que tenait l'infirmière avec une lueur de démence dans les yeux. Il allait s'avancer vers elle quand Anne fit bouclier vite rejointe par d'autres.

Il abandonna et partit. Sur le seuil de la porte, il lança :

« On se verra au procès ! »

Il entendit vaguement les cris de Sa fille quand il marcha dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Louise faisait pleurer Sa fille. Elle allait le payer !

Il alla voir son avocat et réclama un procès. Il reçut ensuite la lettre l'invitant à venir au tribunal.

Il écouta sans sourciller le témoignage d'Amandine. Quand il passa à la barre, il fut réellement sincère.

« Je veux vraiment cet enfant, dit Arthur. C'est ma fille et je veux vraiment qu'elle me considère comme son père.

Vous pouvez vous rasseoir Mr. »

« Mlle Louise Farde, veuillez venir à la barre.

Est-ce vous savez ce que c'est que de porter un enfant en son sein et de savoir que cet enfant ne connaîtra jamais son père parce qu'il a lâchement trompé celle qui l'aimait ?Et bien non. Sachez que c'est très éprouvant. Et comment un homme peut cacher à celle à qui il a fait un enfant qu'il avait le sida ?Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans une glace en sachant que tu as infecté ta fille et sa mère !cria Louise à Arthur. »

Arthur fut grandement étonné. Il avait passé le sida à Louise et à Sa fille ?Il avait le sida ?(8)

« Cela suffira Mlle Farde. Les jurés et moi-même allons délibérer. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, le juge annonça la décision.

« Nous avons décider que l'enfant reviendrait à sa mère. »

Les trois coups de marteau retentirent. Et voilà !Il avait perdu sa fille. Il avait tout perdu. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

« Vous pouvez partir. »

Il était à la fois triste et enragé. Ce sentiment s'accrût quand il vit la mère. Il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il lui cracha à la figure sans réaliser les terribles conséquences que cela entraînait…

TO BE CONTINUED 

(1)oubliez jamais le préservatif !

(2)bah oui il s'est un peu dessoûlé avant !

(3)j'en sais rien, j'ai jamais eu de gueule de bois !d'ailleurs je hais l'alcool !

(4)quoi déjà !

(5)rappel : elle le gifle aussi.

(6)Ça fait mal ?(je suis une fille !connais pas cette douleur)

(7)Rappel : à consommer avec modération

(8)en fait c'est l'ex de Arthur qui l'a filé à Arthur sans le savoir qui lui l'a filé à Louise et par extension à Hermione.

(9) pas la meilleure méthode si vous voulez mon avis !

WAOUH !8 pages !trois de plus que d'habitude !j'espère que vous avez un peu pardonné à Arthur !

Panthere


	7. Nouvelle vie

Titre : Les hommes sont tous mauvais.

Auteur : Panthere

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. On ne gagne pas d'argent.

Note de l'auteur : **Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les hommes et que ne pense pas le moins du monde qu'ils sont tous mauvais. **Et désolé à tous les Arthur ! bonne lecture !c'est un UA, oui je sais encore !

Résumé : Louise Farde est enceinte de Hermione mais quand elle découvre que son petit ami, en l'occurrence le père d'Hermione, la trompait, elle part. Elle commence à haïr et à répugner tout contact sérieux avec un homme et elle transmet ce dégoût des hommes à sa fille. Quand elle arrive à Poudlard en 6ème année, elle est solitaire. Harry tente de devenir son ami…

Couple : HP/HG mais pas pour tout de suite.

**Ps : si plus tard j'appelle Hermione Farde, Hermione Granger, dites le moi. Et c'est un UA !**

**Les paroles que sa mère lui répétait souvent sont en italique.**

NDA : Un peu de pub gratuite pour moi-même et une fic que j'adore ! Allez lire « HP et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban » de Cat Mist !

Et je vais bientôt sortir une fic dédiée aux nombreuses personnes complexées par leur surpoids pondéral ! Elle s'appellera « Je suis grosse, et alors ? » ! ;-)

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi est ce que je publie trois jours après Noël, alors que ça aurait fait un cadeau ? C'est simple. **Aujourd'hui, Mercredi 28 Décembre, je fête mes 13 ans !** Donc, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME NATHALIE!HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEE!

Moi? Narcissique? Un peu !(lol).

**JOYEUX NOËL EN RETARD, BONNE ANNE, BONNE SANTE, EN AVANCE !**

**Et bien sûr bonne lecture !**

6ème chapitre : nouvelle vie

Hermione Farde se trouvait dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi une élève de Beauxbâtons allait à Poudlard ? Nous allons vous le montrer.

FLASH - BACK

Hermione était allongée sur son lit et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, faisant une féroce concurrence aux chutes du Niagara. Quelqu'un toqua. Elle voulut chasser la personne, voulant du calme et surtout être seule.

« Hermione ? »

La directrice entra et s'assit sur la chaise qui craqua quelque peu sous le poids de la demi-géante.

« Oui Mme Maxime ?hoqueta Hermione.

- Hermione. Tu sais que tu vas devoir partir de Beauxbâtons ?questionna la directrice d'une voix exceptionnellement douce.

- Snif…oui…répondit l'adolescente d'une voix tremblante.

- L'année scolaire va bientôt s'achever. Tu peux rester jusqu'à la fin si tu le veux mais nous ne pouvons t'héberger pendant les vacances. Tu as bien une tante, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Et tu sais où elle habite ?

- Oui…

- Peux-tu me dire où ?

- Oui…

- Où ?

- …. »

Hermione ne pouvait répondre apparemment que par des monosyllabes. La directrice soupira.

« En France ?

- Non.

- Angleterre ?

- Oui.

- Londres ?

- Oui.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme étant dans une transe.

« Anne, murmura-t-elle.

- Anne Farde ?

- Oui.

- Hermione ?

- Oui Mme Maxime?demanda Hermione en relevant un peu la tête.

- Ça va s'arranger. »

Puis elle partit. Hermione entendit ses pas jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de refondre en larmes.

L'année scolaire finit étrangement. Hermione se jetait à corps perdu dans les études, comme si elles étaient sa bouée de sauvetage.(1) Elle venait très souvent réclamer des devoirs supplémentaires à ses professeurs, allant jusqu'à s'acheter des livres de niveau doctoral pour combler le vide qu'elle ressentait en elle. Elle ressentait une certaine euphorie d'emmagasiner toutes ses connaissances mais elle pleurait très souvent la nuit. L'impression d'absence était accrue et elle devenait limite dépressive.

Le « Carpe Diem » ne voulait plus rien dire. (2) La vie était devenue traîtresse. Auparavant Hermione aimait la vie mais à présent elle ne souhaitait plus exister. Elle ne pourrait jamais se suicider, ça elle le savait.

_« Ne sois pas lâche_ »

Elle re-entendait sa mère, comme dans un rêve, lui répétait ces paroles quand Hermione se sentait prête à agir. Mais elle ne dirait pas non à un petit accident. (3)

À la fin de l'année scolaire, alors que tous les élèves repartaient vers la gare grâce aux carrosses, Hermione, elle tenait une vieille chaussette, transformée en portoloin. Elle sortit des zones de sécurité de l'école, puis elle activa le portoloin.

Elle fut accueillie par sa tante Anne, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années.

« Ma petite puce ! »

Elles s'étreignirent bien que Hermione s'était un peu raidi. Anne avait bien évidemment remarqué que Hermione était habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage, ce qui pouvait la dévaloriser selon certaines personnes mais qui lui donnait un air naturel tout à fait charmant d'après d'autre. À vrai dire, Anne aussi était toute de noir. Elle regrettait beaucoup sa chère sœur. (4)

Hermione resta donc à la maison de Anne jusqu'à la rentrée, n'étant sorti seulement pour acheter des livres en plus et ses fournitures. Anne n'avait heureusement pas accompagné Hermione ce qui fait qu'elle ne sut pas l'aversion de sa nièce par rapport aux garçons. Quand elle était rentrée, Anne avait sursauté. Hermione s'était teint les cheveux en noir corbeau. Cela lui allait bien mais reflétait un peu trop son état.

Le 1er Septembre, Hermione et sa tante étaient à la gare King Cross. L'intuition particulièrement efficace de la brunette les aida grandement. Hermione traversa le 9 ¾, laissant Anne du côté moldu. Elle avait été assez froide avec sa tante lors des 'Au Revoir' mais cela se comprenait.

Elle avait peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un de peur de le voir mourir lui aussi, sa tante y compris.

Fin FLASH BACK (2 pages et demie à peu près!long quand même !)

Elle fut tirée de ses noirs souvenirs par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

« Bonjour ! Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs !Est ce que l'on peut s'installer ? »

Le garçon qui venait de parler était beau, ça c'était certain.

« _Ne tombe jamais amoureuse d'un beau garçon…ce sont les pires…_ »

Il avait des cheveux noir de jais qui luisaient à la lumière, des yeux verts émeraudes envoûtants, des traits dignes des rois (5) et un corps divin. Oui, on pouvait dire que ce garçon était _beau_.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Le garçon sembla prendre cela pour un oui et il s'assit sur la banquette d'en face. Il fut rejoint par un rouquin qui lui s'assit _à côté _d'Hermione.

« Ça va pas toi !tonna Hermione, retrouvant toute sa vigueur.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?demanda le garçon aux cheveux roux.

- Ne t'assoies pas à côté de moi…siffla Hermione d'une voix menaçante. Compris ?

- Euh…. »

Il paraissait être dépassé. Le brun lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la même banquette que lui. Il avait ses sourcils levés très haut démontrant clairement sa surprise. Il lança avec entrain :

« Moi, je m'appelle Harry Potter !Lui c'est Ronald Weasley !Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ?… »

Harry déblatérait ses questions à une vitesse folle. Cela énerva fortement Hermione, qui ne pouvait de tout façon rien supporter si cela venait d'un garçon, à part peut-être s'il se soumettait, enfin bref quand elle se sentait supérieure à lui. (6)

Elle choisit la méthode franco (7).

« Je m'appelle Hermione Farde. J'étais à Beauxbâtons avant mais comme ma mère est morte à cause de mon géniteur, je suis venue à Poudlard. Ça vous va ? »

Cela calma net les deux garçons.

« Je suis désolé, prononça Harry avec hésitation. »

Pour seule réponse, Hermione regarda au loin. Tout le voyage se passa calmement. Harry et Ron discutaient activement de Quidditch. Hermione restait plongée dans ses pensées noires. Elle ferma les yeux doucement et s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle rêva encore et encore de la mort de sa mère et de sa vie d'avant.

« Euh, excuse-moi… »

Le garçon aux yeux verts se tenait devant elle et la secouait légèrement pour la réveiller.

« Mmm ? répondit Hermione encore dans les vapes.

- Le train va arriver dans 5 min. Tu devrais te préparer.

- Mmm… »

Hermione ne se réveillait toujours pas. Après tout, elle avait plusieurs nuits de sommeil à rattraper. Harry la prit un peu plus brutalement et il la secoua.

« QUOI !MAIS MERDE !ÇA TE VIENT PAS À L'ESPRIT QUE J'AI ENVIE DE DORMIR ! aboya Hermione. »

Harry se fit tout petit. C'est qu'elle allait lui griller les tympans !

« Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'on allait arriver…se justifia timidement Harry, encore effrayé par la figure teintée de rouge de la nouvelle. »

Hermione eût la décence de le remercier, du moins ironiquement, et de lui dire de s'en aller.

« Dégage.

- Du calme ! Je ne t'agresse pas ! »

Hermione le contourna, furieuse. Oubliant complètement de mettre l'uniforme (9) et marchant avec classe et élégance, notre brunette préférée sortit du train.

« LES PREMIERES ANNEES PAR ICI !indiqua une voix bourrue. »

Hermione haussa les épaules et suivit les autres élèves des années supérieures.

« HO HE !HERMIONE FARDE ?VIENS ICI!»

La nouvelle rebroussa chemin et se retrouva en compagnie des 1ère années, tous plus petits les uns que les autres. Elle monta dans une barque et admira avec une certaine retenue le château et ses environs. Elle était émerveillée. Le demi-géant les conduisit jusqu'au porte du château. Il resta jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrirent laissant passer une femme à l'allure sévère.

« ¨Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de premières années ainsi que Hermione Farde.

Merci Hagrid, répondit la sorcière. »

Elle les fit traverser le hall immense et fit son discours (cf p119 de « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers):

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Celle répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et chacune d'elle a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatres maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de Répartition aura lieu dan quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. »

Hermione garda son calme mais paniqua un peu lorsque qu'elle entendit les chuchotis de ses voisins. Mentalement, elle se répéta les sorts qu'elle connaissait malgré le fait qu'elle avait un fort niveau et pouvait étaler sans problème un couple de troll.

Les cris d'extase l'agacèrent au plus haut point. La voix caverneuse d'un fantôme la réveilla.

« Que faîtes-vous ici Mademoiselle ? Ne devriez vous pas attendre dans la Grande Salle ?

- Mais voyons mon cher frère, il s'agit de la nouvelle.

- En quelle année allez vous entrer Mademoiselle ?

- Allons-y à présent. La cérémonie va commencer. Mettez vous en rang sauf vous Mademoiselle. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher. Les autres, suivez moi, ordonna sèchement Mc Gonnagal. »

Hermione resta donc dans le hall, seule. Elle entendait facilement la chanson du choixpeau, les applaudissements frémissants et enfin un silence complet.

« Ils vous attendent Mademoiselle, l'informa un fantôme surgi du mur. »

Hermione hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris et le fantôme repartit. Elle s'avança d'un pas incertain vers les portes et les poussa. Immédiatement, les regards convergèrent vers elle et la scrutèrent.

Elle portait encore ses habits moldus, n'ayant pas voulu mettre l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons. Son tee-shirt dévoilait à peine son 85B (8), son jean noir comme la nuit moulait ses jambes ni trop fines, ni trop grosses, et ses longs cheveux noirs corbeaux faisaient ressortir ses yeux chocolats. Elle possédait une beauté naturelle, celle qui vous étonnait par sa beauté sans artifices, celle qui vous émerveillait par son charme doux et enivrant, celle qui vous hantait par l'harmonie qui se dégageait de son visage, ou encore celle qui vous submergeait et ne vous lâchez plus.

Hermione marcha mécaniquement vers le choixpeau. Elle l'enfila ,et ses yeux furent à moitié voilés par la visière du chapeau. Elle entendit une voix sinueuse dans sa tête.

« Heum…Très intéressant. Une forte personnalité, un courage et une franchise étonnante, beaucoup d'intelligence aussi. Mais que vois-je…tu voues une haine sans bornes aux hommes…intéressant….ton cœur est assombri par cela….heumm…très difficile à placer…. Tu es pleine de contradictions ma chère…je perçois également beaucoup de loyauté à l'égard des personnes à qui tu tiens…difficile…heum…je vois beaucoup de ruse…peu de choses t'atteignent….captivant….heum ?tu en as marre d'attendre? Bien, tu iras donc à……… »

Qu'en pensez vous ? REVIEWS !

(1) en fait, ça dépend les personnes. Des fois, ils pleurent tout le temps, donc leurs notes baissent, pour d'autres ils essayent d'oublier et se jettent corps et âme dans le boulot. J'ai choisi qu'elles augmentent parce que, euh, parce que, euh, bon j'avais envie voilà !

(2) « Cueille la vie »

(3) comme vous le voyez, je vais bien aujourd'hui.

(4) tous les jours, au moins 10 personnes sont infectées surtout dans les pays pauvres où la femme n'est pas très disons _respectée_ (j'ai vu un article où y'avais une mère de 17 ans qui l'est devenu à 13 ans !effrayant non ?

(5) La graisse en moins

(6) On voit que c'est par manque de confiance et en étant en permanence effrayée qu'elle est un peu agressive. L'agressivité et la provocation sont des marques de faiblesse.

(7) Franche, enfin bref celle que j'utilise tous les jours

(8)Hé oui !Hermione n'est pas Wonderwoman !Ni une mary-sue

(9) Admettons que y'en a pas à Beauxbâtons.

**Deux sondages très importants !**

En premier lieu, vous voulez que 'Mione aille dans quelle maison et surtout choisissez la plus cohérente : -Griffondor

- Serpentard

- Serdaigle

- Poufsouffle

Et en second lieu, vous voulez : - Une bad end

- Une happy end


	8. chapitre 7

Titre : Les hommes sont tous mauvais.

Auteur : Panthere

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. On ne gagne pas d'argent.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les hommes et que ne pense pas le moins du monde qu'ils sont tous mauvais. Et désolé à tous les Arthur ! Bonne lecture !c'est un UA, oui je sais encore !**Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, il est possible qu'il y ait des fautes d'orthographe ou de compréhension. Je le ferais corriger dès que ma béta donnera signe de vie. **

Résumé : Hermione, dégoûtée des hommes et orpheline de mère, s'apprête à rentrer à Poudlard. Elle sera répartie dans une des quatre maisons, mais laquelle ?

Couple : HP/HG mais pas pour tout de suite.

Rappel : Hermione rentre en 6ème année!

**Ps : si plus tard j'appelle Hermione Farde, Hermione Granger, dites le moi. Et c'est un UA !**

**Les paroles que sa mère lui répétait souvent sont en italique.**

**« C'est le rapport avec le père qui détermine le comportement futur avec les garçons » « **En clair, si vous êtes proche de lui, c'est facile d'approcher les garçons. Votre image des hommes sera positive et vous aurez plus d'aisance. Tandis que s'il est absent ou s'il représente juste pour vous une autorité, vous craindrez les mecs comme vous craignez son absence ou ses remontrances. ** Le comprendre peut débloquer la situation. » **(extrait du magazine JJ n°222, réponse de Maryse Vaillant, psychologue, à la question « elles provoquent les mecs »)

**Ce chapitre est dédié aux femmes battues par leur conjoint/mari et même parfois enfant ! Sachez qu'une femme meurt tous les 4 jours sous les coups de son mari ! Réagissez ! **

_Rappel : « Heum…Très intéressant. Une forte personnalité, un courage et une franchise étonnante, beaucoup d'intelligence aussi. Mais que vois-je…tu voues une haine sans bornes aux hommes…intéressant….ton cœur est assombri par cela….heumm…très difficile à placer…. Tu es pleine de contradictions ma chère…je perçois également beaucoup de loyauté à l'égard des personnes à qui tu tiens…difficile…heum…je vois beaucoup de ruse…peu de choses t'atteignent….captivant….heum ?tu en as marre d'attendre? Bien, tu iras donc à……… »_

« GRIFFONDOR ! »

Les applaudissements fusèrent. Hermione, impassible, se releva. Elle marcha jusqu'à la table des rouges et or où tous lui indiquaient un siège différent, forcément à leurs côtés. Hermione maudit la personne qui avait voulu qu'aucun endroit de la table ne soit vide et s'assit mécaniquement à côté d'une fille. Elle préférait supporter les babillages de ces pimbêches que les blagues lourdes, d'ailleurs pouvait-on appeler cela des blagues, des garçons visant à la faire « craquer ».

Elle poussa un long soupir et tenta de se focaliser sur la nourriture mais l'appétit semblait l'avoir déserté. Autour d'elle, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil papotaient tranquillement.

« Harry Potter est de plus en plus mignon, dit Lavande tout en fixant attentivement le brun. »

Puis elles gloussèrent en chœur tandis qu'Hermione s'étonnait. Harry Potter ? Le Survivant ? Le garçon qu'elle avait rabroué si durement était _Harry Potter _? Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit fière mais honteuse à la fois bien que la fierté dominait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il est beau, soupirèrent Lavande et son amie. »

Les nerfs d'Hermione étaient mis à rude épreuve. Elle aurait dû s'asseoir autre part. Alors qu'elle se maudissait en silence, les deux jeunes filles semblaient juste la remarquer.

« Ah ? C'est toi Hermione Farde ? »

Un regard noir leur fit office de réponse.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue à Poudlard ? »

Hermione n'en supporta pas davantage. Elle se releva brusquement et sortit, claquant les portes de la Grande Salle provoquant un silence aussi grand que bref dans la Grande Salle.

Elle arriva vite à un croisement. Devait-elle aller à droite, à gauche, ou tout droit ? Ne se préoccupant pas de ces détails, Hermione continua sa route, droit devant. Bien entendu, les escaliers n'en firent qu'à leurs têtes et elle fut perdue en quelques minutes.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait plus de chance d'être trouvée si elle était immobile que si elle déambulait dans les couloirs. Or, elle voulait vraiment dormir dans un lit ce soir. C'est pourquoi elle s'assit.

Les minutes passaient lentement. 10, 20 peut-être même 30 minutes s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand silence.

Hermione examina le couloir. Le couloir en question était large. Les murs étaient faits de pierre et éclairé par de nombreuses torches. La décoration du couloir était riche. Les tableaux représentaient principalement des victuailles. En face d'elle, la peinture montrait une immense coupe d'argent débordante de fruits.

Elle avait toujours adoré regarder les œuvres d'art. Si la peinture moldue pouvait être très réaliste, la peinture magique l'était encore plus. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du tableau, elle pouvait presque sentir les odeurs des fruits. Ca semblait _si_ vrai. Hermione était éblouie. Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur la toile. Plusieurs bruits de pas interrompirent sa rêverie.

Quelques instants après, deux garçons s'approchèrent du même tableau. Ils étaient massifs et pas très intelligents si on en jugeait les grognements qu'ils s'échangeaient pour se parler.

Crabbe et Goyle s'arrêtèrent net dès qu'ils virent Hermione. Puis une série de grognements suivit. Hermione vit qu'ils n'avaient pas des intentions des plus gentilles envers elle. Elle aurait eu le temps de mourir puis de ressusciter avant que les deux serpentards ne lui foncent dessus, l'un à la suite de l'autre.

Sans doute, avaient-ils remarqué ses vêtements moldus. Hermione secoua la tête en signe de désespoir puis s'écarta un pas quelques secondes avant l'impact. Puis elle tendit la jambe.

Les deux Serpentards continuèrent de foncer, incapables de freiner à temps. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Crabbe s'effondra par terre tandis que Goyle lui tombait dessus.

Les murs en tremblèrent. Hermione, sentant qu'il faudrait mieux qu'elle déguerpisse, monta l'escalier qui l'avait mené ici, tourna à plusieurs intersections et se retrouva dans le Hall d'entrée.

Quelques élèves y trainaient encore. Hermione repéra un élève de Griffondor grâce à l'écusson puis le suivit. La jeune élève de 2ème année la conduisit à la salle commune de Griffondor. Elle apprit aussi le mot de passe qui était « cocochocolat ».

La grosse Dame ouvrit le passage et Hermione entra à la suite de la 2ème année qui décidément lui avait été bien utile.

Dès son entrée, elle fut interceptée par un cri strident.

« FARDE ! »

Hermione chercha du regard qui l'avait appelé si discrètement. Ron Weasley lui faisait de grands signes, indiquant par là qu'elle devait venir. Elle l'ignora et s'assit dans un des fauteuils libres. Elle entendit quelques cris et enfin le rouquin vint la voir.

« Mc Gonnagal, la sous-directrice de poudlard, m'a chargé de t'expliquer le fonctionnement. »

Il était clairement visible que cette tâche n'enchantait pas le Griffondor, surtout après la scène dans le train ou leur première rencontre avait été houleuse.

Il se lança alors dans un grand discours ponctué de grands gestes, discours qu'Hermione écouta attentivement tout en évitant à plusieurs reprises de recevoir une gifle, certes involontaire, du rouquin.

Pendant ce temps, Harry étudia de loin la nouvelle.

Hermione était assez petite et touchait à peine l'épaule de son ami. Elle semblait assez maigre mais ne ressemblait en rien aux mannequins qu'on pouvait voir sur les magasines qui elles étaient squelettiques.

Ses yeux bruns chocolats étaient légèrement en amande, sa bouche était ourlée et de couleur rouge rosâtre. Elle avait un nez fin et pointu.

Ses cheveux noirs (nda: elle les a teint après la mort de sa mère rappelez vous) retombaient en dégradé, les plus longs atteignant les omoplates, les plus courts cascadant sur les épaules.

En son for intérieur, Harry ne put que se montrer admiratif envers elle. Elle était la première fille à ne pas s'occuper du fait qu'il était Harry Potter mais un individu quelconque. Elle était également la première fille à ne pas battre inutilement des cils dans le vain espoir qu'il leur accorde ses faveurs. Elle était la première fille qu'il rencontrait avec autant de caractère « En dehors de Ginny mais ça c'est une autre affaire, se dit-il. » Et il aimait ça. (1)

Ron semblait avoir fini car il revenait vers Harry. Il affichait un grand sourire. « Mauvais, se dit Harry. ». Et il avait raison.

« Harrrryyyy ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Harry se recula et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, comme s'il voulait disparaître.

« Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un tout, tout, tout petit service, s'il te plait ? »

Harry tenta désespérément de se cacher dans son fauteuil mais malheureusement Ron le rattrapa par le bras qui commençait à se confondre avec le fauteuil et il tira un grand coup, ruinant ainsi les efforts d'Harry pour se dissimuler.

« Alleeezzz Harrrrryyy ! Tu peux aider ton meilleur ami quand même !

- Mais oui bien sûr, répondit Harry en se crispant la mâchoire.

- Est-ce que tu peux faire visiter l'école à la nouvelle à ma place, s'il te plaît ?

- ……

- S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! supplia-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

- ……….. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Ron continua ses supplications.

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît….. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry explosa et cria :

« Bon, si tu veux mais arrête de m'énerver ! »

Ron eut un sourire victorieux qu'il ravala aussitôt qu'il vit la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de son soi-disant ami.

Ron retourna vers le fauteuil où était assis Hermione.

« Farde ! Finalement c'est Harry qui te fera la visite guidée !

Je vois que ça ne t'attriste pas trop, dit Hermione, cynique. »

Ron ne semblait pas avoir capté le sous-entendu. Avant qu'il ne comprenne, Hermione se releva avec grâce et se dirigea vers Harry. Elle se posta devant lui et lui demanda :

« Autant commencer tout de suite, Potter. »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et ensemble, ils quittèrent la Salle Commune des Griffondors sous les regards venimeux des groupies du Survivant.

* * *

(2) 

_Un village. Un petit village. Des maisons en bois. Un grand feu…Puis, un rire. Glacial, malsain, démoniaque. Un rire de pure jubilation. Et des cris. Des torches humaines qui se dirigeaient en courant vers la fontaine du village. Des sorts venant de différentes baguettes tenues par des hommes en noir. _

_« Impedimenta ! »_

_Des corps calcinés sur le sol. Des cadavres flottant dans la fontaine. Les maisons en cendres. Un homme aux yeux rouges. Un homme admirant le massacre. Des lumières vertes. Partout de la terreur, de l'effroi. Des hommes et des femmes courent. Ils courent pour leur vie. Une lumière verte. Des corps sans vie gisant sur le sol. Un enfant survivant. _

_« Impero »_

_Un couteau. On lui donne un couteau. À nouveau, hurlement de souffrance. Le garçonnet tue. Il tue sans relâche. Ses amis, ses parents, sa sœur… _

_Tous le supplient. L'homme. Il sourit. Plus une seule vie. Sauf le jeune garçon de 5 ans. Il s'approche. Il s'approche de l'homme. L'emprise disparait. L'horreur. Horreur sur le visage enfantin. Larmes coulant de ses yeux bleus. Larmes creusant un sillon dans ses joues recouvertes du sang de ses parents. La douleur. La tristesse. Le jeune garçon a mal. _

_« Endoloris »_

_Encore de la souffrance. L'enfant crie. Il hurle ! L'homme. L'homme aime ça. Il aime voir souffrir. L'enfant tombe. Il tombe sous la douleur. Il pleure. _

_Enfin, le soulagement. Puis la folie. La folie s'empare de son esprit. Il poignarde à nouveau les cadavres de ceux qu'il a connu. Démence meurtrière. La folie l'emporte. Un couteau. Un couteau en plein cœur. Le garçonnet meurt._

_L'homme est ravi. Il sourit. D'une joie impure. D'une joie qu'il ne trouve que dans la mort. Puis il disparaît. _

_Une dernière maison brûle encore. Elle brûle. Aucun souffle de vie ne se fait entendre dans le silence macabre. Tous. Tous sont morts. Les arbres sont en cendres. L'herbe est calcinée. La vie ne reprendra plus jamais dans ce village. _

_Un homme. Un très vieil homme.(3) Il regarde le village mort. Il est en colère. La rage se diffuse dans tout son esprit. Il pousse un long cri. _

_« Voldemort ! » _

* * *

Harry se redressa brutalement. Il avait les yeux démesurément exorbités. Son souffle était saccadé. Il avait la pâleur d'un mort. Son corps était secoué de spasmes. Sa cicatrice lui causait mille maux. L'horreur. Il la sentait dans chaque fibre de son corps. Brutalement, il s'extirpa de son lit. Les draps étaient trempés de sa sueur. Il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la salle de bain. Prenant appui sur tout ce qu'il pouvait, Le Survivant atteignit la salle et entra. Il mit le verrou d'une main tremblante. Il haleta. La tension était insoutenable. Il remplit un des robinets d'une eau glaciale et plongea sa tête à l'intérieur. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois. 

La respiration à nouveau régulière, Harry enleva le bouchon du robinet d'un geste machinal et prit une des serviettes. Il s'essuya le visage dégoulinant d'eau. La serviette autour du cou pour empêcher que ses habits soient mouillés, il descendit à la salle commune qu'un paisible feu éclairait.

Hermione changea encore de position. Quand est-ce que ce foutu sommeil allait venir ! Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle tentait de s'endormir mais en vain. Abandonnant tout espoir, elle sortit de son lit. Rien de plus relaxant que de lire son livre préféré dans un fauteuil moelleux et devant un bon feu de cheminée. Elle enfila un gilet noir par-dessus son pyjama noir, mit ses pieds dans ses chaussons, prit son livre et descendit l'escalier.

Hermione prit place dans un des fauteuils. Elle sentait une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans ses membres tandis qu'elle suivait les aventures du héros de son roman. Elle soupira de bien être. Des échos de pas se firent entendre. Hermione regarda qui venait.

« Ah ! C'est juste Potter, pensa-t-elle »

Replongeant dans son livre, elle en fut ressortie par le brun.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?demanda-t-il en désignant le siège à côté d'elle.

- Si tu veux Potter. »

Hermione fut soudainement gênée. Elle se tritura les mains puis lança un faible merci.

« Pardon ? Que disais-tu ?

- Merci…

- Mais de quoi ?

- Pour tout à l'heure, répondit-elle tout en fuyant son regard d'un vert émeraude intense.

- Ah ! Ca. De rien. »

Le rouge monta aux joues de la Griffondor.

FLASH BACK

« Alors ici, c'est la salle de classe de métamorphose, ici c'est…. »

Hermione s'arrêta net. Un tableau avait retenu son attention. Contrairement aux autres tableaux, celui-ci ne bougeait pas. La jeune dame qui posait était immobile, la peinture rendant à jamais sa beauté éternelle.

Le regard de l'inconnue regardait le lointain. Le regard était empli de tristesse et une larme coulait sur sa joue. Ses mains étaient jointes en un geste de prière. Comme si elle priait Dieu de la libérer de son chagrin. Ses yeux étaient d'un intense bleu, comme le ciel les jours d'été. Elle avait des cheveux couleurs miel qui s'arrêtaient à ses hanches. Elle portait un corset qui comprimait sa poitrine mais cela ne semblait pas l'entraver. Etrangement, le nom de la peinture était : « La Belle Inconnue ».

Hermione contempla le tableau. Cette femme avait l'air si prisonnière de son chagrin. Sans doute avait-elle perdu son mari ou son fils ou encore sa fille. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione se compara à la Belle Inconnue. Une grande émotion s'empara d'elle. Tout comme l'Inconnue, une larme creusa son passage sur sa joue. Très rapidement, ce fut l'inondation.

« Tiens. »

Harry lui tendit un mouchoir en lui faisait un sourire affligé. Elle le prit avec gratitude et essuya ses yeux et ses joues. Elle se moucha bruyamment à l'intérieur puis utilisa sa baguette pour faire volatiliser le mouchoir sale.

Il lui en redonna un qu'elle prit aussi. Elle se tamponna ses yeux rougis puis se releva.

« Et si on continuait cette visite Potter? »

FIN FLASH BACK

« Hermione ? »

La brunette fut surprise par l'utilisation de son prénom de sa part.

« Et si tu m'appelais Harry ?demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante »

A SUIVRE

Alors est-ce que 'Mione va accepter ?

**La publication de ce chapitre met fin officiellement à mon breack. **

Panthere

(1)Non Harry n'est pas masochiste.

(2) Je vous enlève la visite vu qu'il y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Au alors je ferais un flash-back mais là je n'ai pas envie.

(3) Non ce n'est pas Dumbledore. C'est le grand-père d'un des habitants cracmols du village.


End file.
